The girlfriend of Willow Rosenberg
by TillowIsLove
Summary: You'll never get over how lucky you are to be the girlfriend of Willow Rosenberg.


**A/N: Fuff warning, you are Tara. I don't own this.**

You taste the coppery tang of blood against your tongue as you bite your lip sharply. You turn the page of the book you've been _reading_ and try to refocus your attention. Willow's hand on your thigh is driving you crazy, but this is a library. You feel her breath on your ear, Tara baby," you feel her lips bump into your earlobe as she speaks in a whisper, "let's go." You turn your head to see her lip pushed out in a pout and you can't help but smile lopsidedly at her.

"I've got a test tomorrow Will," you try to explain, you know at this rate you won't even study at all, you can only think of Willow's fingers tracing patterns on your bare thigh as she had pushed up your skirt and remember the feeling of her breath against your ear. You don't even need to look at Willow to know she's grinning successfully and packing her bag. With an exaggerated sigh you throw your book in your bag and turn to face the redhead. Her lips are curled into a perfect grin, her eyes sparkling in the fluorescent lights. "If I fail this test I'm telling my professor it's because I was seduced," her soft laughter makes you smile brightly.

"You won't fail baby," she reassures you before pulling out from your chair by the hand and looking over her shoulder to make sure you're still hot on her heels. You wouldn't dream of letting her out of your sight after how crazy she's made you. "If we're lucky," she starts to say before turning around, "no one will be home and we can make hot steamy gay sex," I almost laugh at her wording, but somehow it didn't seem funny, and ridiculously enough I was turned on even more by her silly phrasing. The walk home was almost torturous as Willow forced you to stop to speak with Anya at the magic shop, twelve minutes is far too long to stop somewhere when you're in that sort of mood, and Willow just likes to torture you. It took you a total of twenty seven minutes to walk from the campus to the Summers household, including the time it took you to say hello to Anya. You leap forward and pin her against the front door with a smirk. "Sexy Tara," Willow mumbled when she broke the kiss between you. She pushed the front door open and you could almost cry out of frustration. Dawn presumably ill was lying on the couch with a thermometer sticking out of her mouth, Buffy barreled around the corner with a mug of hot tea and a telephone. You turn to Willow with a soft pout and she shrugs grinning at you. You mouth the word tease at her and she only winks in response. "How're you feeling Dawnie?" Willow asks and you could almost roll your eyes, yes you love Dawn, but the only thing on your mind is Willow, naked Willow.

"I'm okay," Dawn replies, her reply causes her to cough ridiculously loud and then gasp for breath, now you feel bad for not caring a moment ago. You run your fingers through her long hair comfortingly and place a kiss on her forehead, your other hand resting on Willow's waist as the two of you and Buffy crowd around the sick girl.

"The earliest they can get you in is morning," Buffy says to Dawn and the sick girl nods, "so you're going to get a ton of sleep tonight, here on the couch, and I'll stay down here with you." Buffy tells her. You turn to Willow with a smug look and Willow rolls her eyes jokingly.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short," Willow says to the Summers girls, "but I need to help Tara study for her test in Middle American Culture." You almost deny the fact that you need to study, but alone time with Willow was a plus.

"Feel better Dawnie," you say softly before picking your bag up off the floor and following Willow up the stairs. You're unsure if Willow's plans really include you studying, but you sure as hell know they don't include what they included forty one minutes ago when she was tracing patters up your bare thigh.

"Let's play a game," Willow says to you with a smile and you raise an eyebrow as she locks the door behind you. You tell her you'd love to play a game and she explains to you in a hushed voice that the game is one in which you make out, but can't touch each other with your hands. You raise an eyebrow, but if your lips are on Willow's you can't complain. You sit cross-legged on the bed facing each other, Willow smiles at you and leans forward. You don't know when it started, but your lips touch and it feels like the very first time. Her lips are like candy, or fast food, you have decided. Candy because they're sweet, fast food because you can't control yourself around them. Her tongue slides past your lips, the thought of her tongue in your mouth drives you wild, a mere two years ago kissing someone was a nice vision, something that would never happen to you, now your tongue is involved in an intricate dance with the woman you happen to be in love with. You focus when you realize your hand had risen off of the bed to pull Willow closer and you push her backwards with just the force of your mouth. Your hands rest on the headboard behind her. She breaks the kiss to pout, "Not fair," she whispers out of breath, "I don't have anywhere for my sassy hands." You let out a soft laugh and grin.

"You only said I couldn't touch you," your grin turns into a sly smirk as you kiss her forcefully once again, you aren't sure when it happened, or who lost, but at some point your hands met hips and you felt hers creeping along your sides. You let out a soft groan of disappointment as Willow breaks your make out session and you send a pout her way, but coughing from the downstairs reminds you that both Dawn and Willow are home.

"Goddess you're beautiful," you barely hear her whisper through her heaving breaths.

"I'm not," you assure her with a light kiss to her knuckles trying to wind down from those exciting minutes. Well half-hour.

"You are," she tells you pulling you by the hand to lie with her. You can't be sure when it happened, but at some point you were both asleep, awakened only by a knock on the bedroom door before Buffy entered to tell you she was off to take Dawn to the doctor.

"Good luck," you manage to tell her, sitting up, sleeping in clothes from the night before is an exhausting task and you're uncomfortable from sleeping in that god-forsaken bra. Buffy leaves and you hear a car start in the street, Xander must be bringing them. You gaze down at your sleeping beauty and kiss her lips softly. You can't get over how incredible she looks, even while sleeping. She stirs softly and you pull away to remove your bra and snuggle back into the bed with your love. You'll never get over how lucky you are to be the girlfriend of Willow Rosenberg. "I love you," you whisper before yawning and drifting back into a soft slumber.


End file.
